Toko's Rock
One Phrase 'British Sci-Fi Logic' While the exterior of the rock is about the height of a house the inside is massive, somehow breaking the laws of physical size and depth. The rock has a door shaped hole at the top that is the only entrance. Inside, it is lit with large candles giving it a warm glow, despite its incredible size is very simple, a large bed is at the back with some wardrobes and drawers, and a lot of shelves filled with books. there is a large TV in one corner with a big red new looking sofa, a lot of the wall space is filled with swords hung up and one huge 'Tacoman Rules' poster. The rock itself has been reported to move on its own even fly, and apparently is never found in the same place more than once, with the exception of Chazke village, which it seems to enjoy as its home. it spends a lot of time in orbit, somehow maintaining internal gravity and oxygen and is sometimes found in random places on earth. Some say they here the rock snore in the night, but all this is just silly rumors, right? Right?! Features: * 'Training grounds: '''x50 earth gravity * '''RP area: '''yes * '''Battle ground: '''Advanced battleground (Demon Advancement, altered perspective) Battle Ground Toko Raine * Health: 1,027,068/1,462,500 * Speed: 1110 (7575) (When Attacking 11,364) * Strength: 1592 (1194) (Per Slash 124,338) * Fatigue: 1118/1125 * Limit: 15/100% * Equipment: Streamlined, Spirit Sword, Bravo Blade, Ancient Martial Arts Gloves, Dark Sphere, Tacomans Crest * Effects: Damage x 10.4135625, Speed x 10.2375, Ki x1.7, Resistance 30%, Regen 20%, All attacks are Dark Element, Teammates 10% Damage boost Bastion Allara * Health: 1,520,254/ 2,117,695 * Speed: 3278 (4918) * Strength: 3278 (4918) (230,531 damage per slash * Fatigue: 3250/ 3250 * Limit: 17/100% * Equipment: excalibur (25x strength as damage cannot be dual wielded) combat gloves, ring of storm flame (costs 50 fatigue and one move to activate gives 1.5x damage multiplier( 1.875 total) Fight to 1hp * A persistent and familiar battle music plays out from no where "what the where is that coming from ah whatever lets do this" Bastion casts haste on himself * Toko uses his Racial Transformations "I dunno it just sorta happens in here sometimes" he runs to Bastion and slashes him (hit) (66,983) * "catchy" Bastion quickdraws excalibur slashing Toko (hit) (102,437) * "Agreed" Toko exchanges blows with Bastion before Drawing Shibo Tenchi for harsh decisive slash (hit) (167,459 + 205,071 drain) * "hmm hitting you didnt work so i should hit you harder" he casts cheer on himself * "Makes sense, it dawns on me that I should learn some magic" Toko resheaths Shibo before it begins to drain his life too, he runs at Bastion and attacks with a Sword Energy Slice! (Hit, Miss) (66,983) * "it may be a good idea" Bastion side steps the energy slice throwing a destructo disk (hit) (204,900) * Toko winces at the burning slice "Damn, you are deadly with those things" Toko readies himself and then throws his swords at Bastion leaping over him and catching them again. (Miss) * "oh yeah and you aren't with those swords" he says while instantaniously moving past the attack and responding with his own (miss) * Toko narrowly dodged Bastions attack the momentum of the dodge causing him to back flip, when he regains his footing he attacks (hit) (66,983) * "time to go a little above and beyond eh LIMIT BREAK" he enters potentia ultima powering up "uh why did i shout that?" * "Heat of the moment I guess?" Toko begins powering up, "I'm gonna have to step it up if you are" Toko runs at him and slashes wildly (miss) * "getting a little flustered there? calm down you'll do better" he swings at toko in almost a bonk on the head motion (miss) * "Getting a little over confident there?" Toko says a little bit smug, "Jab!" He announces as he jabs Bastion in the side (hit) (66,983) * "touche" he casts rage his blade begins to glow in anticipation * "LIMIT BREAK! Murder of Blades!" hundreds of Swords fill the air, lets see how we go now! * "that could be a problem" bastion lunges at toko attempting to traverse the blades (hit) (230,531 * Toko falls back slightly, "Didn't expect you to make it in here, wasn't your best idea though" Toko slashes his swords causing a torrent of blades to cave in on Bastion (Hit) (124,338) Training Area x50 * Silva Asakara (Weighted Clothing, Kaio-ken) * Rika Raine * Slot 3 Toko and Bastion, Inside the rock The rock is currently in a very thick forest area in the middle of a peaceful clearing, it is slightly slanted and moss climbs the bottom of it, surrounding it a small and pretty garden of flowers with very prominent blood red roses standing out, wild life has gathered in the area, some dears relax in the tall grass at its base, rabbits and birds hop around happily. Toko is sat on top of the rock, he is wearing very little, his tail holds a large piece of lioncloth across his waits and he has some bandages on his hands and feet as well as the blindfold, he is sat rather peacefully a satisfied smile on his face, he is slowly and lightly running a hand up and down Shibo Tenshi's blade, it makes a strange but pleasant ringing sound. Bastion emerges from the clearing, finally encountering the rock he looks at it then decides not to question it "you know what i'm not even surprised anymore. So uh gone a little tribal there have you toko?" Toko sheaths Shibo Tenshi, as it starts to radiate in an aggressive manor, the sheath calms it, Toko stands, "This is my relaxing clothes" he grins "Showers in waterfalls and all that stuff" he pats the rock and then hops down, "wassup?" "nothing much just came to see how you were doing, also have a little something the Mizuho whipped up for you as most of them were routing for your in WMAT they made a little something to commemorate our battle" he holds out a small obsidian orb it seems to be floating over his hand "its said to bring out the latent skill of any demon, that includes your sword prowess." Toko looks at it for a few seconds "Darkness huh? Jeez we really do Stereo...write?...no...Stereotype ourselves" Toko takes the orb in his hand, puts it in him mouth and swallows it, his aura explodes for a second then fades away "Tasted terrible" Toko shakes his head. "thats cause you were supposed implant it in your hand, not eat it you dolt." he shakes his head looking slightly exasperated "and don't complain the only other option is fire and since you almost burnt down battle grounds its probably safer to go for darkness, besides the darkness is a side effect the power is the key thing" Toko grins bearing teeth as he does so a few licks of fire fly out, "Feels good, I like it, I'll take a whole meals worth" He winks, "Wanna go in? I don't wanna disturb the animals" "yeah sounds like a plan, maybe i can figure out how you get wifi in that thing." he heads into the rock "oh yeah it may be weird but i met Zucana, i think i understand why you are helping Monarch a bit better now" "What did you do travel through someone memories or something? Haha... I'd rather like to meet him again" Toko leaps up and into the rock door way and then hops down inside. He jumps down after him "something like that, he seemed really nice helped me get past some irritating tricks." he surveys the room noticing its physics defying size "uh british sci fi logic much? so what have you been up too in the 2 months before WMAT i didnt see you after you said you had stuff to deal with" "I went to space...Then I crashed back in Chazke, saw Monarch, then I went to Rhoko's for a while, met someone I needed to see, he's out right now, and then decided to give the tournament a shot, I think I woulda gone far if we didn't line up so soon" Toko chuckles "I hung out in my rock a lot, decided to buy some stuff like the TV... binged on WEBFLIX for a bit... And what do you mean? My rock has always been like this? Even in Chazke...Did I never invite you in?" Toko pats the wall like a pet "He's a good rock" Toko smiles "nope i don't think you did." he takes one of the seats "i also heard you managed to beat Moeru and it seems Monarch did the same, you know i think im the only one of us who hasnt go figure" "Yeah, I don't think either of us expected it... Especially now, I feel much weaker at the moment, when you kil- Now that 'He' is gone I feel like I'm missing a chunk of power, I'm trying to regain it the power through training... The gap it but between me and Monarch became apparent at North city" Toko takes a seat next to him, he materializes two bowls of Ice cream and offers one to Bastion "So how are you? Didn't get anytime to talk at WMAT, Tacoman showed up and I got lost in the crowd of fans after my fight" "yeah if i am being honest it does seem like you lost something, but you gained something you're happier and you seem to back your old cheery self" he thinks for a second "actually i do know of one way you can get a bit stronger as there is one further level of saiyan to reach if you are interested plus i know you this is a barrier and you thrive off of them so come on lets push ourself like the good old days" "Another huh? Sounds fun" Toko grins "How do we do it?" Toko hops up and pulls two swords of the wall "Does it involve fighting?" He seems very excited. "if you are like monarch when you do this it will probably involve fighting, what it requires is the full moon you'll become a great ape which is pretty much what it sounds like. You go into a more primal state if you regain yourself you will reach the next stage" he stands up a cheesy grin "we have a promise to achieve, just like when you helped me out of my tough time im returning the favour" Toko smiles "OKAY! So we need to be on the moon then! Right?" Toko runs to a cupboard, he hops in and then straight back out his well toned, scarred, nude body running towards the door "WAIT! I forgot pants!" He runs back, jumps into bed and slides out, doing a cartwheel as some slacks slide down his legs, as he hits upright he ties the string to keep them up, his tail pokes out of a hole and picks up Shibo Tenshi then he runs back towards the door "I haven't been to the moon before" he stops and ponders "Infact I don't think I've ever seen it full before, Rhoko didn't like it too much so he told me I wasn't missing out" Toko grins. "when a saiyan goes great ape if they havent trained in it they tend to lose control i think it was for his and your safety, well lets not delay as soon as we reach the moon you should feel a sharp intake of energy after that theres no turning back but i guess we will work through it" he instant transmissions them for to the moon. Swords are everybody's friends The Rock is quite plainly sat in a fountain in the middle of some village, it's mossy and looks like its been there for years, yet any resident will tell you it wasn't there last night, Silva is asleep on top of it, nothing is going to wake him up a long time training has worn him out. Toko is sat in the door way/hole sharpening the Spirit Blade, he has many cuts on his hand as apparently it is hard to sharpen an invisible blade, he can feel familiar energies closing in. Annabelle Blinks infront of the rock appearing with a burst of confetti streamers and what appear to be etherial flowers "super smiley pretty princess appearance LOVE-LY" she giggles as it disperses she is wearing an outfit clearly inspired by magicka girls complete with ribbons and a central heart pendant "Oh there you are Toko" Toko glances at her, because he broke concentration he jabs his finger, he sighs an sheaths it "You're a pest Spirit" he mumbles, he looks back to her, he claps at her entrance with a big smile "So what brings you here? You're looking for me?" Annabelle nods "I want to learn the finer arts of swordplay, Daddy said if i was serious i should seek you out to see if you can give me some ideas" she kneels down bowing forward "Please Toko will you teach me your mastery with the blade?" Toko creates a sword, its only wood but it's very well made, perfect for her size and well balanced, a bandage wrapped around the hilt with a little flag at the bottom with a 'T' on it "You don't have to kneel" he laughs and hands it to her "But Silva will tell you first hand" he points to the dead to the world Silva on the rock "It's not easy, I train how I was trained scars included" he smiles thinking about Bastion, ''She has the same aura as Azmo, she looks happy though Annabelle takes the wooden sword and starts testing its balance swinging it around getting into a combat stance its clear she knows the basics and has some techniques clearly taught by Bastion "hmm only wood but it will do, and Daddy told me it wouldn't be easy but i want to be strong like him so i have to push myself a little" Toko laughs "Bastion keeps bringing you fighters up, you're all gonna grow up to make me look bad" Toko summons blades in a circle around him they rotate like a gallery as Toko looks through them, a few favorites like Bravo and Spirit go by but he doesn't take them, he awaits for a wooden sword, he pulls it out and the rest vanish, the sword is beaten and scratched and chipped but still standing, he smiles fondly at it "It looks rough but this was the sword Rhoko my teacher used on me, and then I used, I train Silva with it too, don't be deceived used right it's a killing tool no matter how innocent it looks" Toko summons a very pretty pink blade "See this, it looks pretty and innocent but you must always remember it is used for killing" Toko makes it vanish then moves closer to her "We start when you are ready little one" "Maybe that they are being shown to you shows Daddies faith in your abilities" she places both hands on her sword drawing her stance back so it covers her blind spots easily there seems to be a small flame like aura around the sword it has a dark violet hue "i'm ready" she seems to have a strong stance like she is ready to work out Toko's movements "Maybe it does, I guess we'll find out huh?" Before the words so much as reach her Toko has moved through her stance and has the wooden sword on her neck "I'm presuming Bastion taught you some things, but he can only teach you his style, someone small and quick like you doesn't suit that stance it's too solid, loosen up a bit" Toko leaps back, "Come at me" Before Tokos word reach her she has already closed the gap she brings herself inches from Tokos sword knowing he cant swing properly at that distance plus she has an opening to go for if he did she shifts the sword so she is holding it along her arm she butts his stomach with the handle before moving into her swing. In this current position Toko cannot swing without hitting heavily, he quickly kicks upwards, catching her wrist and disarming the sword, following the kick over his head, he back flips, lands and thrusts the sword forward, stopping perfectly as it touched her shoulder with a slight bump, "If this was real you could have lost an arm, you used speed and your nimble frame well but you got cocky" Toko withdraws and stands "Never assume you have the upper hand even when it looks like it" Toko smiles, he adopts a defensive pose, its simple, and doesn't fully guard him, but covers all of his vitals "Strike again" "i see why dad suggested this guess i better try properly" she stands side on in a fencing stance seeming a lot more focused in a single thrusting dash as she knows with her smaller size and less weight she wouldnt be able to break Tokos defence and that the non defended openings where bait for her to strike, as such she charges the blade and manages to push him back a little moving into a slide taking advantage of the positioning of Toko's legs to get under him before attempting to strike his shoulder mid motion using her size to cover small areas quickly. Toko smiles, he braces his sword over his shoulder allowing it to take the hit, in the next motion he turns, punching her in the gut, then with the other hand grabbing her arm and throwing her over him across the grass, then dashes after her and swings with his momentum, purposely hitting her sword allowing the impact to send her flying "You're getting the hang of it but you keep forgetting, Swords are not just tools they are an extension of our body, likewise you can see your entire body as part of the sword, don't be afraid to use yourself to maximize your fighting" "how can i forget something that is supposed to be the end result of the training?" she gets up and is about to speak until she notices a tear in her dress her eyes go narrow and her fighting spirit flares up almost becoming visible she enters her fencing stance again still maintaining her composure despite the obvious anger she rushes at him again this time flicking her wrist as she impacts his sword to pushes herself upwards leading to an axe kick to his head followed by a swift move of her sword held against her arm to strike him while pushing herself away. As soon as she lends she re-enters her charge stance but this time throws the blade forward dashing after it when Toko inevitable counters the throw causing the blade to fall and uses the opportunity to strike Annabelle has already move to a sliding position spingboarding up striking him in the chest pushing him back landing back in her fencing stance ready to defend. Toko stands for a moment "Guess Bastion didn't teach you as much as I thought, regardless of when you're told to learn it, we at Toko school learn it now, it not... Well that dress is gonna get a lot more ragged" he leaps forward and smacks the blunt side of the blade across her wrist, knocking her arm to the side, he lands, squatting, he rises quickly with a hand under her shoulder pushing her up and launching her slightly above him, as she is positioned in the air he does an over head arching slash that traces across her stomach, and follows it through cartwheeling to the left using the first foot to kick her aside, he lands with a quick two step back shuffle and a pirouette "Feel the groove" he mutters, the only real damage done to her is a very light cut on her stomach and a slice in her dress, along with a few big bruises. He shrugs and holds his sword mirroring her earlier stance. Annabelle lands and regains her composure quickly even though it wasnt a deep slash Toko felt a lot more resistance than he should when he looks towards her he notices a large portion of the attack was absorbed purely by her fighting spirit, in this state he can see a faint glow from her chest "Dad taught me a lot but he is no swordsman by his own admission. What he did teach me however is to trust in my power and to stand firm for what i believe" she seems to dash without stepping this time launching a tightly packed sequance of thrusts making it hard for Toko to get a move in before using a swift wide swing to knock at his defence using the centrafugal force to smack Toko Back with the hilt of the sword mimicing a quickdraw to strike in the opening. Finally she stands legs spread apart lowering herself down sword outstretch Toko recognises the stance but doesnt know from where. Toko watches for a few moments then laughs with a fond smile "Now I'm afraid the boots for a pose like that are still a little to big for you to fill" Toko launches his sword at her, spinning like a boomerang, it clips her ankle causing her to loose the stance, then Toko is behind Annabelle, catching the sword and spinning around and slashing it towards her neck, stopping with some force a hair away from her, "Now I think some actual teaching might be nice, Now your dad might not have told you this, in fact, I don't think he is sure you are what I know you are, little miss blue blood" his head next to hers he winks, "You're very different to the rest of your family and we'll need a style that suits it, I don't think your place is with strong fortified stances, I don't think its your personality either, agreed?" Annabelle stumbles a little as she is not used to not having full footing "i know i'm different, and i know i'm not like my sisters before me" she continues seeming to be more confident i the fencing stance but her form is starting to drop as the battle takes its tole on her "i fight cause i want to get stronger, i want to get stronger so that i can protect those close to me i've seen what the family falling appart did to dad i have seen what its like to lose something so precious and i don't want to to see others go through this if i can help it" upon her hands form 2 small marks that look like a black petal they seem to radiate a small power she stands tall almost regally "i want to be strong like dad was before me but i don't know how he does it so if you think this will help then go ahead" "That's what I needed to see!" Toko lights up "FIRE!" he can clearly see Azmo in the aura, "How about we ditch the kiddy league, no more playing coy, You're Bastions kid and you're as powerful as me" Toko re creates the gallery of swords, switching the wooden out for two average looking blades made entirly out of some sort of black material, he chucks one to Annabelle "I want you to come at me, one strike as though I was the one stopping you getting stronger, imagine it FEEL it and push through it!" Toko takes up a serious defense, it's noticeable the slight black haze in the air, points where Toko can quickly get more swords if needed. "you want fire? I can provide fire i don't exactly know how to use this though so be prepared" she puts a hand over her chest and focuses her energy becomes more cool and condensed the markings on her hands form elegant combat gauntlets marked with demonic runes. From her back emerge 2 large black wings simmilar to bastions but much sharper and a deep obsidian colour her aura becomes like a whisp "if i am to imagine that you are in my way to my power then i guess i'll have o t use that power" she rushes him at a blistering pace striking his sword with a harsh impact moving immediately to a punch which appears to turn her resolve into a physical force her demeanour seems oddly calm and collected. Toko tilts his head causing the punch to brush by him, he uses her momentum to spring himself back, "Well if this is your best we'll have to work on it" Toko runs towards her, he slashes her once across her left shoulder "That one will scar" he remarks as a decent wound is inflicted "I didn't ask you for calm" He slashes her hand back as she tried to raise her sword "One big calm slash isn't as far as you can go" he smacks her in the gut with the hilt "I need you to really come at me" he slashes her shin, its not a deep wound, it cuts, but nothing serious, as she is knocked off balance he rapidly jabs both shoulders slowly pushing her back, "You can stop me hitting you right now and I know it" Toko resorts to quite simply shoving her, sending her a decent distance back "I don't just want you to hit me I want you to break through my sword" He begins to block. "Because my anger isnt what will break through, it would be my resolve" she seems to be smiling not once dropping that she stands with both hands on her blade "guess i'll throw everything i have into this attack as if i couldnt break through it with that then i wouldnt have been able to anyway" she begins drawing more and more power the pressure around her building her aura enveloping the blade from toko's perspective he can see a hand on hers ready to guide the blade when she reaches her full power its clear she outpaces toko however its also clear she has never used or even concieved having this much power she launches herself and all her power and will straight at toko and his sword. For the briefest moment Toko looks worried, by all rights this is an attack of deadly power but right now her instability with it gives him more than enough advantage, as she clashes with the blade he tilts it slightly causing her to change direction and fire off, as she begins to move away he trips her as to minimize how far she'd go, as she hits the floor Toko looks at his blade, while it is not broken a large crack runs along it and a chip has been blasted off by the impact. Toko offers a hand ready for when she rolls over "Not quite broken but maybe enough for your first lesson" Somewhere in the distance Silva woke up, looked for the source f noise and dozed off again. She takes his hand and gets up dusting herself off "you redirected the largest part of the attack i couldn't break it with the aftershock of it the gauntlets disappear and it seems the wounds she has taken have healed although the scar she would have recieved apears to have formed around the markings on her left hand "hmm guess i'm not good enough yet, I don't understand how people like you guys can have and use so much power" she puts her hand to her chest looking to seek comfort "can i live up to what people think i can do as i am now?"